What We Once Had
by Miss Lindsay
Summary: AU Story set 10 years in the future where Lily is living. After a murder shakes Neptune, California everyone must return and face what they have been running from.


_Chapter One_

**Okay just so everyone is on the same page…Lily did not die and neither did Meg. Meg did have a baby and it was a little girl but because she lived Duncan never had to run away. Since Lily lived high school was a little different and Veronica is a mix between the old V and the new V. Also some other things are different but you will see that as the story progresses. Oh and this takes place ten years in the future unless it is a flashback and it'll let you know. Any questions just let me know!!**

_Neptune, California _

The detective sat at the scene of the crime and tried to figure out just what had happened. He had heard that Neptune was a town full of scandals and secrets but was surprised when he saw it first hand. He stood in the largest mansion in Neptune belonging to one Lily Kane a famous model and B-list actor. He had been called to the scene when Miss Kane had found the body on her floor early that morning. Of course they did not have to go through the matter of identifying the body since Miss Kane knew him well. It had been a gruesome scene in the mansion's living room where Miss Kane's father Jake Kane had been found stabbed to death on his daughter's couch. The detective shook his head and knew he had a long day ahead of him as he went to the phone to contact the rest of Jake Kane's family to let them know of the murder and that they needed to come to Neptune. He picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Kane's only son Duncan and waited as the phone rang…

_Los Angelos, California_

As the clock finally reached five o'clock Duncan gathered up his belongings and made his way out of the office. Although he was the CEO of Kane Electronics he made it a point to leave at five o'clock everyday to spend time with his family. As he pulled into the driveway of his huge Beverley Hills mansion he could hear his wife laughing and playing a game with his children in the back yard. As he opened the sliding glass door he smiled as he looked at his wife sitting in the sand box and building a sand castle with their youngest while their oldest sat on the nearby swing set. Duncan called out and was created by Meg's smiling face and his children running into his arms. Meg and Duncan had gotten married right after graduation with their one year old daughter Alison in tow. Life had never been hard financially due to his father's money but they had their share of troubles from getting married so young. Duncan smiled down at his 11 year old daughter and scooped is six year old son Greg up into his arms. He had been blessed with a great family and he thought about this as he made is way back into the house with Meg and their kids. Just then the phone started ringing and Duncan answered. The detective on the other line informed him of his father's murder and requested that he and his family return to Neptune as soon as possible. Duncan assured the detective they would be there within the hour and after informing Meg of what had happened they packed bags and loaded their kids into the car and started the drive back to Neptune to deal with the family issues that were sure to be coming.

_Neptune, California _

After hanging up with Duncan the detective called Lily Kane in to ask her a few questions. Lily walked in looking tired, upset, and all around horrible. It wasn't something you would expect of a supermodel who always seemed to look perfect. Lily flopped down on the couch and looked at the detective expectantly.

"Miss Kane I…"

"It's Lily. Just call me Lily cause when you call me Miss Kane it makes me feel old and like a teacher or some other totally boring old person job."

"Okay Lily. I have read a lot about your family in the tabloids but could you please give me a synopsis of your family life so I know who to call and bring to Neptune to question."

"Yeah sure why not let you know about my totally twisted and weird family life. Let's see where to start…Well me and Duncan were born into my dad's first marriage to our mom Celeste Kane. She never liked me very much like ever but she just _loved_ her perfect Duncan. Well while Celeste and my dad were married dad was having a continuous affair with Lianne Mars who was his high school sweetheart and the sheriff's wife. I was really surprised when I found out because I never would've thought that dad had it in him to cheat on Celeste, but he did and then the same year Duncan was born Lianne had a baby too and named her Veronica. Both Lianne and my dad knew the baby was his and so dad decided to divorce Celeste and marry Lianne. So, Lianne and dad both got divorced and married each other as soon as the divorces were final. Obviously the divorces didn't take long with all of dad's money and power. By the time they married I was three and Duncan and Veronica were two. So I grew up with Lianne as my mother although Celeste would pop into the picture when it was convenient for her. She remarried about ten years back to some rich oil tycoon and now she lives in Greece or France or some other country. So growing up me and Duncan and Veronica were all the best of friends cause we were all so close in age. Well Duncan started dating Meg who is now his wife his freshman year of high school and since she got pregnant and had a baby during his Junior year they married like as soon as they got out of high school. Oh my god that must've sucked so bad having to have a baby and get all tied down before even experiencing the partying and stuff of college. I am so glad that I…"

"Lily can we please stay on subject. I still have to call your sister and step-mother before the day is done."

"Oh yeah sure. So Veronica started dating this guy Logan Echolls. You probably know him. His dad was the famous movie star who is now in prison for killing our friend Madison Sinclair…Do you know him?" At the detectives nod Lily continued with her story. "Well anyway they dated all through high school and got married their senior year in college. That was like seven years ago and they are still married and they have three of the most adorable kids. They live in Seattle because they were sick of the drama here and they didn't want my little nieces and nephew to have to grow up in the same atmosphere that they did. But I love Neptune and all the scandals; it just makes me feel so alive. Oh and my step-mom Lianne and my dad are still married. I think she is in Texas visiting her aunt this weekend though. They live in a mansion just down the street. I don't see why my father had to get murdered here and ruin my couch. His house is just as good."

With that the detective shut his note pad and ushered Lily out of the room so he could call her younger sister Veronica and let her know what had happened. He almost felt bad calling her because from what he had heard she had not stepped foot in Neptune since graduating high school ten years ago. Although the family was close they always met at Duncan and Meg's Los Angelos home or Veronica and Logan's Seattle home for the holidays as Neptune seemed to hold to much pain for the Seattle couple. So with a sigh he dialed the number and waited as it rang…

_Seattle, Washington_

Veronica sat at her bedroom window with a cup of coffee and watched as the rain fell heavily outside. Her three kids were asleep on her and Logan's bed and she had taken the time to sit in her window seat and just think. She had been feeling upset and uneasy all day and she wasn't quite sure why. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard her husband come in and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and settled into the cushions of the window seat with her. They sat there quietly both lost in their own thoughts. With three young kids they barely ever got to just sit and think as they were always running the kids to school and sports games and then trying to keep them entertained at home. Logan and Veronica were still as in love as they had been when they first started dating back in high school and they never expected that to change. They had been expecting to keep the number of kids they had down to one or two and of course that didn't happen. After being married for four years Veronica had found out she was pregnant and the couple had been ecstatic. Nine very long months later Veronica went through ten hours of hell which ended in the birth of twin daughters that they had named Grace Echolls and Jessica Echolls. After their daughter's birth Veronica and Logan decided that they were done having kids but a little less then two years later Veronica was pregnant again and nine months later Nick Echolls was born and their family was complete. And as Veronica sat with her husband in the window seat she smiled at her children and knew that she and Logan would give them the loving childhood that she had experienced with her dad Jake and her mom Lianne. Although Logan had been abused by his father growing up his mother had always loved him to the best of her ability before her suicide. So, Logan worked his hardest to give his children the childhood that he had never experienced. A they sat there the phone began ringing next to the bed which woke all three of their children up. With a silent curse Logan jumped up and grabbed the phone while Veronica comforted their grumpy children.

"Hello." Veronica smiled as she heard Logan's snappy tone. Whoever was on the other side of that phone better be ready for some anger because they had interrupted the perfect moment for the Echoll's family. All Veronica could hear was Logan's side of the conversation but she became instantly scared with the tone of his voice. "Yes, this is her husband Logan. No, you're right detective. I understand. Yes, Veronica and I will be there with the kids soon. We will catch the next flight out. Yes. Please let everyone know that we love them and that we our on our way. Okay thank you for calling. Bye." With tears in his eyes Logan turned to Veronica and told her of her father's murder. She collapsed in sobs on the floor and Logan lifted her up on to their bed where she was instantly surround by their children who were hugging her and telling her to stop crying cause everything would be okay. As he lay next to his wife holding her he wished he had the faith of his children and that he could say that everything would be okay. But he knew life didn't work that way and as he held onto his wife he too cried for the loss of her father and everything else that was sure to come.


End file.
